seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ope Ope no Mi (Jet)
; |user = |class = }} The Ope Ope no Mi is a -type that allows its user to create a spherical space or "room", where the user has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside, making the user a . "Ope" comes from the word "operation", as the space the user creates is compared to an "operating room" and the user to a surgeon. It was eaten by . Its power was first seen during the , but was not given a name or explained in any way until the . In the Viz Manga, it is called the Op-Op Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The Ope Ope no Mi allows the user to manipulate anything within a specific area, such as people, cannonballs, and ships in what was described as a "surgical" manner. Through this ability, Law can dismember people from a distance without harming them, lift or displace objects of any size and switch peoples' hearts, which is shown to also switch personalities. From its first appearance, Law developed this ability to a great extent over the timeskip as now his "Room" covers a much larger area than it did before. Apparently, after switching people's personalities, only Law himself can reverse it, but the recipients' bodies must be present in order for him to restore them back to the original bodies. In the case of switched "souls", Devil Fruit powers are maintained within the original body, while abilities like Haki seem to go along with the switched mind/soul, as seen when Sanji used the in Nami´s body, due to Haki originating from one's spirit. He can also attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit, such as sticking someone's head to a barrel. People separated by this ability aren't killed and can still feel their separated parts, regardless of the distance (much like when he separates himself using the ). In other words, he can cut through flesh and bone without actually hurting the victim. The effect persists even after Law disengages the sphere. Separated parts can be reassembled back to normal, however while separated they can be temporarily assembled in mixed up ways or "attached" onto other surfaces, including someone else's body. Apparently, victims with Fruit powers still retain said abilities after being cut into pieces by Law, but only parts with "conscience" (i.e. the head) seem to be able to access them while in this state. It also seems that he can switch people's places in his "Room", as he did with Jean Bart and Bepo to protect the latter from a Pacifista in the anime. He is also able to generate electrical charges like a defibrillator. Law is shown to be able to use a "Room" to warp to the Punk Hazard Lab. A drawback to the fruit is that the user of the Ope Ope no Mi can only use its powers within a specific area, so if the target moves outside the area, they are immune to its powers. It appears that Law has to make hand gestures to use certain attacks. It was also hinted by Smoker that a Logia's intangibility may offer some level of protection from the fruit's powers, since he was seen confronting Law head-on in partial smoke form without having any part of him jumbled up. In addition, Smoker also strongly insinuated that sufficient proficiency with may offer some resistance. Other than this, the Ope Ope no Mi has no other revealed weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Devil Fruit users who have been split by this power will still feel the effects of seawater if one of their body parts have been submerged. Usage Law typically uses his Devil Fruit powers together with his swordsmanship, making his nodachi a "scalpel" of sorts while his powers are active. It was stated by Smoker that the territory generated by Law marks the range of how long Law can strike targets from afar. Law used this power to turn the people on who lost the use of their legs due to a chemical-weapon explosion on the island into centaurs and satyrs. The Ope Ope No Mi makes Law well-suited at fighting long-range battles, since he is practically at full control of an area where anything can happen for as long as his powers are active. However he is just as formidable in close-range combat, having defeated in this manner, and then later one of the using an offensive contact technique. He also seems to be able to make a smaller area, circling just below his hand, seen when he was prepared to fight one of the alongside . What this technique is has yet to be determined, though seeing as how his Room is formed, it can be used to make a quicker Room. The techniques using this Devil Fruit's powers are as follows: * : Law creates a spherical space around his targets, in which he can manipulate anything he wants in a variety of ways. This was first seen used against some Marines during the escape from the . Law can also teleport himself in a "Room" by changing places with a nearby object. * : Within the space created from Room, Law can separate anything he wants into pieces with his sword and rearrange them to his likings, including people. He can also switch the places of any object inside the space. An example is when he switched a decapitated Marine's head for a cannonball coming towards him, attaching the ball of iron back to where the Marine's head used to be. This was first seen being used against some Marines during the escape from the Human Auction House. During his confrontation against the Straw Hat Pirates, Law showed that he can use this technique to swap non-physical items such as personalities (taking on the form of a cartoon heart), effectively putting one person in another one's body, though before he can do this he needs to strike the opponent in his usual manner. He can also use this move to switch himself with other objects in order to dodge attacks. He later used this attack to bring Franky and Chopper back to their original bodies. * : Law uses his ability to levitate an object within his Room. To use this technique, Law performs a lifting motion with his index finger (by pointing upwards). This technique is first seen being used against the , and is powerful enough to lift a battleship and part of the river it was in, into the air. * : Law scans people inside his Room with a sweeping motion and is capable of locating and switching the place of anything on the scanned people, selectively switching away any items they may have on their person. It was first used to steal all the Den Den Mushi from a group of G-5 Marines. * : Law strikes his opponent in the chest with his bare hand, causing their heart to fly off their body, encased in a glass-like cube. This attack leaves a square shaped hole on the opponent's body where the heart was and presumably renders the victim incapable of going on in some way, since Smoker panted heavily after Law succeeded at depriving him of his heart, although it doesn't seem to kill the victim. It was first seen being used on Smoker. Squeezing or beating the heart-cube inflicts great pain and internal damage on the victim, making this technique suitable for controlling people. * : Law places both of his palms onto his opponent's chest and releases a strong electrical surge like a defibrillator. It was strong enough to defeat . This is the only offensive technique that Law has used so far, which can cause his opponents severe damage. Video Game-only Attacks * : A technique only in the video game , Law uses a secret technique with this name. In the space created from Room, Law cuts those within many times, then finalizes it by displacing the victim's head with a round black sphere that explodes. Trivia *The powers of Ope Ope no Mi are essentially an inversion of the powers belonging to the ; with Law splitting everything else instead of himself. *This is the first fruit power's name to be revealed (other than Luffy's), 158 chapters after its first appearance. External Links *Surgery - Wikipedia article on the concept the fruit's power revolves around *Operating Theater - Wikipedia article on the type of room Law's Room is based on *Dissection - Wikipedia article on one of the applications of the fruit's power *Defribulation - Wikipedia article on the concept Law's Counter Shock is based on Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit